wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Fū
Fū (フウ, Fū) was a kunoichi from Takigakure and the jinchūriki of the Lucky Seven Chōmei, the Seven-Tails. Appearence Fū wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, It's purpose was the being a Camping Bag. Abilities Fū can exhale a sparkling substance, Stars from her mouth that shines so brightly that it blinds her targets, creating an opening for her allies to attack. As Chōmei's jinchūriki, Fū is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. Background 'Early Life' As a Child, Fū lived with her Parents and her Older Brother. Chōmei eventually fell into the possession of Takigakure, the Village in Heaven Tail and was sealed into Fū, but encountered Paul Ichijou when his Ship crash landed in her Village. 'Part I' 'Academy Arc' 'Beginning' Paul Gekko was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on sceptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. ='Meeting Urama' = Paul Gekko graduated from Duel Academy with his Machina Deck. Paul met Thetis at his beginning of the Pokémon Journey in the Unova Reigon and was successful on becoming the Pokémon Master while Thetis have succeeded in becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. Paul Gekko be came a Pokemon Master of Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto. Some years later, the Village where Paul Gekko went, was demolished by a Giant Moving Statue. Lyon, Bastia, Wang and Urama found the town's sole survivor. Uruma took Paul Gekko as her third student and taught him and Bastia Ice-Make Magic. Paul accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his new deceased neighbors and classmates by capturing the Gedo Juubi using Urama's unorthodox methods. Paul Gekko also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Urama's training methods. When Paul Gekko heard of Gedo Ten Tails' current locaton, he decided to unleash the Orochi against the Gedo Juubi, understanding Urama's and Bastia's warnings. Paul collapsed from battling the Gedo Juubi and woke up to see Urama battling it. Urama told him to take Bastia and run. Paul carries Bastia and saw that Urama has a scar on her cheek. Bastia woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Paul that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat the Gedo Juubi, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Paul promise to tell Bastia that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Bastia woke up and discovered the Gedo Juubi encased in ice and Urama's sacrifice. Basita saw Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster it was Paul that encased the Ten-Tails. Lyon Vastia berated Paul for Ur and Urama's death and the five apprentices parted ways. Lan's Father found Paul Gekko roaming due to the loss of his Master. Lan's Father took him as his pupil. He then trained them in the ways of Martial Arts like his son did. When Paul Gekko saw the stranger that resurrected the Worst nightmare: The Body of the Ten Tailed Beast, Lan's Father managed to stop Madara and forced him to retreat and battled the Giant Statue. Lan's Father sacrificed his life to seal the Gedo Juubi and to save Paul Gekko from being haunted by it's presence. Lan teaches Paul Gekko about how to use Martial Art Skills to honor his father's legacy. Before Paul Gekko regroups with his brothers and one sister, He was attacked by Gray Fullbuster but managed to escape with the remaining fragments of the Ten Tailed Deliora. Fū was surprised about Paul Gekko's stronger style. Fū was hated and neglected by her village, and that the citizens thought that she was captured and killed. but with Paul Gekko around, Paul Gekko transforms into the Eight Headed Dragon causing the citizens to apologize for Fū and the citizens were vaporized by Paul Gekko's Megaman Transformation much to Fū's dismay. Fū introduces herself to Paul Gekko by transforming into the Seven Tails. Although Paul Gekko gives Fū the Chaos Emerald for good luck, Sonic the Hedgehog came and is convinced. As a couple of police officers are driving down the highway sharing their excitement for capturing a blue hedgehog and the two Jinchūriki.The police set up a road block covering a long range of the highway where Fu and Paul Gekko are racing and running but When Sonic hears about Paul Gekko, he turns himself in to save Paul Gekko and Fū. Sonic thinks he'll get out without tricks and he'll meet with Paul Gekko again. Sonic is taken away while Paul Gekko and Fū says that they will not let anyone stand in the Shinobi. At the Takigakure, The Four Noble Clans throws a party and congratulates Paul and Fu on doing their adventure. 'Kuro Akatsuki Arc' After Paul Gekko was hand-chosen to be Susanoo's successor, Cloud watches Paul fought and finally weakened Fuu, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. Since Paul finally defeated the Three Jinjuriki, Cloud and Paul met at Side 3 and Hotaru Uchiha befriended the Rivals and their preacious ones. Unfortunately Cloud have taken the Three Knocked out Jinjuriki to the Ka Boa Bu the Space Fortress that makes Paul anxious about rescuing them in Mecha King Ghidorah but was blocked by Tifa and her Shadowy Mobile Armor. Yami, Kuro Akatsuki's General then tries to take advantage of Sasuke's hatred to help him defeat Mecha King Ghidorah. Sasuke, however, having learned the truth about Itachi, sided with his brother over Kuro Akatsuki and Paul summons Izanagi to weaken the General Yami and Itachi then admits to Konoha's dark side, but still firmly considers himself a Konoha ninja, greatly shocking Sasuke. Admitting to his own faults for how Sasuke turned out, Itachi promises to tell him something important after the battle, which he intends to finish with "Izanami". Itachi explained the mechanism behind Izanami and when he used it. Seemingly angered when Itachi told him why he used a technique that could be cancelled by the victim, Sasuke listens as Itachi explained his reasons for doing so, before Itachi tells him that he would be stopping the Impure World Reincarnation. Resigned to the fact that he could not change his brother's mind, Sasuke told Itachi that it was because he remembered his time with Itachi that he would not give up his vendetta against Konoha and in the same manner that Itachi strived to protect it, he would destroy it. With that, he wished his brother farewell before he noticed Itachi walking towards him with his hand outstretched. Itachi then explains to Sasuke that what Danzō and Tobi had told him had been the truth: he had been given the choice to either die along with his clan or to kill the Uchiha, protecting the village and Sasuke. Itachi reaches Sasuke and puts his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his forehead on his, telling him that he knows that he can't change Sasuke's mind, but no matter what path he chose, he would love Sasuke forever. Sasuke then watches as his brother's soul is released from the Impure World Reincarnation, leaving him with Paul and Yami. Paul's Vision that Sasuke used to locate Cloud. Unfortunately Paul's Vision was true. Sasuke saw The Nine Tails extracted from Naruto along with the Two Tailed Beasts extracted from Jinjuriki by Cloud's Fully designed Gedo Statue like Mobile Armor. After the defeat of Kuro Akatsuki, The Nine Tails was resealed within Naruto Uzumaki and the Seven Tails was resealed within Fū. 'Part II' 'Destiny Plan Arc' 'Meeting King Rufus' Shinn the Asuka, Paul Gekko, Auel the Neider headed up the Ministry of War in the King Rufus' regime, and was instrumental in winning the Great War for the monarchy and the Shinobi King's return. Furious by Paul's rejoicing at the apparent time of Peace over Kira's death, a distraught Athrun punches Paul Gekko in the face. Athrun adds that Paul killed Kira during the War but Kira never wanted to kill him. Rey counters that destroying Freedom and the Archangel was a direct order from ZAFT's headquarters, that all of them, including Athrun, were obligated to obey. Paul Gekko and his Family participate at the Banquet after dismantle of the military — from his perspective, this was because the War's end no longer necessitated it. Paul Gekko was sized by Hinata's Fighting Style in the Hyuga Clan with a Rinne Sharingan Eyes. Hiashi sensed Paul Gekko's warning about the killing intent with the Biolizard and activated the curse seal on Hizashi, his younger brother, causing him intense pain. He told Hizashi to leave as he would no longer tolerate incidents like this, telling him to never forget his duties. 'Hyuga Clan Crisis' During a visit to Konoha by a Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who had come to the village to sign a peace treaty, a young Hinata was kidnapped. Hiashi however saved her, quickly killing her would-be kidnapper, only to discover that it was the Kumogakure ambassador. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's head in return for the life he had taken, or risk resuming open warfare between the two villages. Konoha, wishing to avoid another conflict, was compelled to comply, but was not willing to fulfil Kumogakure's desire of getting to study the Byakugan. Their father suggested that Hizashi be used as a body double, since his cursed seal would seal off his Byakugan upon his death. Although Hiashi tried to find an alternative to this, Hizashi insisted, saying that he would finally get to choose his own fate (to make up for his wrongdoings against Hiashi), and save his brother's life. Before going to his death, he asked Hiashi to someday tell Neji about why he had made his decision. Originally, Hiashi had trained Hinata to become the successor of the Hyūga clan. However, Hinata's lack of confidence ultimately led him to decide she was not worthy. He instead turned his attention to his younger daughter, Hanabi Hyūga. 'Return of the Tailed Beasts' Paul Gekko and Bianca has a Younger son named, Note at some Point. Paul Gekko senses Asuka and a Man Fighting in the Martial Arts Style. Paul Gekko is able to break up the fight with his Rinne Sharingan combined with his Partial Mode. Hiashi sensed Paul Gekko's reborn Eyes with the Spirit of the Sage of the Six Paths within Paul Gekko and used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm technique to deflect the Orochi's beast's tail, which was headed straight for them only to see Paul Gekko looking at Naruto and Hinata. Afraid that neither Neji nor Hinata would not be able to deflect it in time, Hiashi watched in horror as the Shintotropolis being built in the center of Izumogakure. As Hiashi watched on at the Tenchi Bridge, he was bowing to Paul Gekko for forgiveness showed him that it was true that Paul Gekko is the True Shinobi King. Paul Gekko forgives Hiashi and sees the Fully Grown Naruto and Hinata. When it looked as if Paul Gekko is the King of Shinobi patting Hinata, reminding her of his Adopted Granddaughter, Naruto entered his six-tailed form. Even though Naruto's necklace reacted to the Chaos Emeralds that Paul Gekko sensed, Paul Gekko says to Naruto in his words: "My motto is Ultimate defence… That is what I, Paul the Hedgehog must Fly on!". Sakura Haruno recalls on who Naruto used to be, his happy personality, and his promise to her, then feeling guilt for the monster he had become and his suffering, she starts to cry and call for him to stop. Shukaku started to recognise Paul Gekko. Gaara asks Shukaku for its aid in using a collossal version of Desert Layered Imperial Funeral to help the Shinobi King control the Eight Tailed Biometal. The beast initially refuses, stating that it is no longer bound to Gaara and has complete free will. After Gaara states that he can easily ask another tailed beast for aid instead, and using this as an opportunity to surpass Kurama, Shukaku agrees to help the Kazekage. Son Gokū and the other tailed beasts also join Gaara and Shukaku in aiding Naruto. Utakata moved to save Paul Gekko. When Sakura approached him and Paul Gekko to try and bring them to his senses,but is attacked by Paul Gekko's Orochi Tail Jump. Gaara and Shukaku collaborate effectively, using the Wind Release: Sand Scattering Bullets to injure Paul Gekko, who praises on the techniques formation. Gaara answers however, by showing that the true purpose of the attack was to allow his sand to enter Madara's bloodstream, which allows Gaara to manipulate him from within. Binding Paul Gekko's movements fully, the tailed beasts uses this opening to attack. Yamato erects chakra-suppressing wooden pillars using his Wood Release to bind both Naruto and Paul Gekko before they do any more harm. Yamato forcibly returns Naruto to his normal state. Sakura tries to heal Naruto, but her medical ninjutsu has little effect on his wounds. In the end Utakata manage to save Paul Gekko averting him into his Normal State. 'Part III' 'Bakumatsu Era' 'Meeting Edward Falcon' Paul Gekko and his son, Note encountered Pride Falcon. Pride explains to Paul Gekko and his Son about the legendary Power Stones. Upon Sun Land the Town, Paul Gekko and Note meets Edward Falcon, and Rouge, a fortune teller. Rouge then tells Paul Gekko and Group to travel on a journey to go around the world searching Sun Land, Wood Land, Fire Land, Gold Land, Dark Land, and Soil Land for Power Stones. Paul Gekko remembers and recognizes Professor Karima Gekko. Eggman was reviewing images of Renato City and plotting to take over Dens' Renato City and build his Eggman Empire on it. Cammy White enjoyed relative peace. Eventually, however, while investigating strange energy readings coming from the Amazon River basin, she discovered animals being captured by army of Eggman Robots. Chun-li, Cammy and Guile discuss the new fighters; another shift reveals the second person to be Guile, who is waiting for her as he talks about Charlie and the disappearances, believing Shadaloo is behind it. Meanwhile, Ryu is training in the desert, and he remembers Akuma talking to him at one point, saying that seeking anything but power is foolishness of the highest order, and that "the blood flowing through your veins calls out to you". Akuma also threatened to murder Ryu if he did not give in to the Satsui no Hado. Later, Cammy and her squad are sent to the Amazon to find whatever remains of the energy discharge. Upon finding out it isn't a natural depression, Cammy remembers finding out the images were altered and they find dead animals, and later human corpses, presumed to be the missing fighters. Guile and Chun Li find an old, yet heavily guarded castle, which holds a lab. Inside, they find another dead fighter and more valuable data, with Cammy joining them. At their hotel room, they find out about BLECE, the culprit behind the dead animals and their appearance, and find out Ryu is their target. They go to Ken in order to track down Ryu, but Cammy mentions that someone may beat them to it. 'Street Fighter Arc' ='Episode 1 = At at Dr. Eggman's Fleet, Dr. Eggman is claiming that he was going to take over this planet. As Decoe gives him a pack of cards with various robots on them, he can't choose which one to unleash upon the Renato City. He then uses a slot machine device to choose for him and it turns up with Egg-Zilla and Stella the Louise's picture. With the decision made, he and his Fleet set out. Meanwhile, at the Masters Foundation headquarters, Ken refuses to be interviewed by a woman named Maya. Later, he talks about his last fight with Ryu, the Satsui no Hado, and his personal life, now thinking he is no longer a fighter. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki is at Professor Karima's side, stood upon one of the floating Fleet of White Angel Ships and the White Carriers. Karima boasts that his armada is over 2,000 years old to Bianca. "The perfect holy machine... ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!". His hyperbole is, however, cut short when, on the horizon, the piscine orange ships of the Eggman Fleet appear and was heading towards the Renato City in the United States of America. Back at the Master's residence, Sakura tells Ken, upon his request, what she knows about the disappearances, and Ken blames himself for not knowing. Sakura herself was looking for Ryu because the kidnappers are after him. Then, the trucker Ryu was talking to calls Ken and tells him where Ryu is, and Ken, Chun-Li and Sakura rush to get to Ryu. Meanwhile, at the missing fighter's house, which is for sale, Ryu ponders about said fighter when Crimson Viper, who heard about Ryu's location through Ken's phone call via the bugged doll, ambushes him and fights till Cammy interrupts. She attempts to fend the secret agent off, but Paul Gekko, who is running to Renato City, bumped into Crimson Viper during the fight, but was saved by his Ultimate Dark Hadou combined with the Chaos Emeralds that forces Crimson Viper to retreat. Paul Gekko was starting to pursue Viper mistaking for an Eggman Robot with Paul Kiske and Note's help. But it forces Viper off a bridge. Paul Gekko has a seething rage along with Paul Kiske and Note, who nearly fell into the ocean below a bridge due to it's contsruction but were save by Cammy. Ryu, unwilling to hurt a powerful fighter who remembers Paul Gekko, attempts to reason with him by . Memories of the past wreak havoc on Paul's mind, and finally, through memories of his past with Ryu, Sakura and Kasugano runs up to Paul Gekko and Ryu wrapping their arms around them and manages to both keep him from pursuing Viper and return him to his senses, while Ken tends to the heavily-injured Cammy and contacts the rescue team. Ryu is left extremely shaken by this ordeal, and Sakura keeps him company. (Sonic Boom) ='Episode 2' = Paul Gekko and his sons are at the Ancient Relics, a post-apocalyptic New York City of the United States of America and starts to race to the Dan Renato's Mansion in the Renato City. Guy and his training partner, Riku, set out to meet up with Paul Gekko at the Renato Mansion. upon the arrival of the Renato Mansion, Paul Gekko and his friends encountered the fully revived Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Kaguya recognizes Naruto, Paul Gekko and Sasuke as inheritors of her son's powers and deciding that Paul Gekko is the only one that was on the White Fleet as his Family. Kaguya faces Paul Gekko head on up in the Sky where the White Fleet was Floating over the Island of the U.S.A. However, what would have looked like a moment of motherly love like Paul's Mother was cut short when, on the horizon, the piscine orange ships of the Eggman Fleet appear. As battle is joined between the armadas, Kaguya and Paul Gekko battling each other simply makes their way into City-like Realm for the True Final Battle personally. Kaguya uses her All-Killing Ash Bones as Missile for Battle which Paul Gekko is easy able to dodge them but Utakata helps Paul Gekko fight Kaguya. Kaguya complies and uses her All-Killing Ash Bones technique to keep poking Paul Gekko because she likes Paul Gekko's Blue armor and his Speed. Uryu steps in and uses the Quincy Bow and arrow to counter the All-Killing Ash Missiles. But the Missile keeps aiming at Paul Gekko's Armor because it's to ticklish him, However, Obito and Kakashi, empowered by a shared memory of their past friendship, place themselves in front of Paul Gekko as shields. Because his odyssey began by saving Kakashi from death by a boulder, Obito decides he must now end things by saving Kakashi's life again: he uses his right eye to teleport the attack aimed at Paul Gekko away, allowing the attack directed at him to connect. Obito's body begins to crumble and there is nothing anyone can do to save him. He warns Kakashi that he will not be around to save him a third time and places his faith for a better world in Paul Gekko and Naruto before dying with a smile. Paul Gekko Suggested they finish the fight they never got to start all those years ago but Kaguya tells him there was no need, as finally seeing Paul's drawing of Sonic meeting Paul and Kaguya, had freed her soul. she then crumbled, leaving behind her body causing Paul Gekko to be sad and mourning for his close friend. But, Naruto arrived noting he had not forgotten about it. Naruto comforts Paul Gekko for the loss of his Teenage friend. (Sonic the Hedgehog Recreation) ='Episode 3' = Paul Gekko and his Family and Friends finds themselves on the outskirts of Hyrule, wondering about just who is this Naruto. It is from here that the Shinobi Prince watches with mild disinterest sky was filled with the Fleet of Colossal Ships floating over Hyrule However, the Flying Object swims over to meet the Future Shinobi King, and an apparition of Yulia Jue commands Paul Gekko to gather the Chaos Emeralds "as promised" before flitting away. While he's interested of God's commands, reasons that whether he likes it or not, if God has knowledge about his past, then he needs to collect the Emeralds and put the Deity to the question. Shortly after arriving in the city, Paul Gekko runs into the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, who wants Paul Gekko to help him "show the Ninja Guys that we mean business" by repulsing the Shinobi invaders, who were invading Izumogakure. Conversely, after Paul Gekko grabs the first Chaos Emerald, Yulia Jue approaches (commenting that he is "on time"), and sets him with the task of going straight for the second Emerald. Chaos Controlling all over the place, Paul Gekko and his Sons, Note and Ventus recall the place had any previous significance to him, with a quick flashback of Prison Island from Sonic Adventure 2. He then remembers that Paul Ichijou and Shadow were released from cryostasis, escaped and was then captured. Then they started to wonder where they escaped from and why. Prison Island has gone vastly downhill after Robotnik's terrorist attack. While G.U.N. still maintains a presence there, they now share the island with free-flowing rivers of glowing radioactive sludge and rampant jungle overgrowth of the once-mighty military prisons. In fact, there are only mechs in this place, with no actual human soldiers at all, implying that the island is now pretty much uninhabitable and they run straight for the Chaos Emerald. (Egg Fleet theme) ='Episode 4' = Having found the two Chaos Emeralds from Hyrule and the construction site of Shintotropolis while interested in Yulia Jue's entreaties, Paul is confronted by a hologram of Yulia Jue, happy for his obedience. Paul Gekko senses activity in the area, and proceeds to investigate. Paul Gekko and co. were presumably caught in the crossfire during one of his periodic treasure hunts. They accidentally touched the five jewels around the stage and reawaken the temple. In an effort to activate the long-forgotten power cores buried within the temples Reawakened, the temple ruins are able to levitate, and is able to find the body of the unconscious twins named, Kyosuke and Hyo and found the ancient city of Exodus. Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's Fleet, Eggman was reviewing images of Exodus. Dr. Eggman claiming that he was going to take over the Planet Dens. As Decoe gives him a pack of cards with various robots on them, he can't choose which one to unleash upon Exodus. He then uses a slot machine device to choose for him and it turns up with Lyon and Raiko's Picture. With the decision made, he, Lyon and Raiko set out. Inside the Train, Paul Gekko and Utakta stumbled upon one of the four hidden tombs they came and were attacked on top of the Passenger car by Sora. When Sora was about to kill Naruto, Chiriku stopped him. After Chiriku stopped Sora and Paul's battle and Sora gave information about the one of the four hidden tombs. Paul and Naruto started to argue each other, but were prevented from fighting by Chiriku and Yamato. After the confusion, they went to the Fire Temple. The Eggman's robots bursts from the waters and the beach and terrorizes the people who are currently having fun there. It wastes no time in using its missiles to destroy the cars and structures around the area. Eggman flies overhead in his Eggman Fleet saying that now they had established a beachhead, it was time to set their sights on the city. Chris comes outside to see Tails washing the Tornado II with Chuck while and Cream and Cheese having their own private tea-party. He asks Tails to tell him where Sonic is. Cream overhears and tells them that Sonic was supposed to be exploring downtown. Chris fears that the police might catch Sonic if he was not careful but Tails denies this, saying that Sonic likes danger and it is unlikely that he will ever be caught. Chris tells Tails that they need to search for him. Eggman has reached deeper within the city and a massive panic is now unfolding. The police officers try making a blockade and shoot at the total of five Eggman Walkers advancing in their midst. However, both attempts with bullets and flamethrowers fail. Eggman in his Egg Mobile deals them all the finishing blow and seeks out the tallest building he can find. The Eggman rides his Egg Mobile to the top while Egg Walkers uses a grappling hook and pulls itself to the top. Numerous police cars gather underneath them which only prompts Eggman to get excited. Eggman says it's time to get the show on the road and somehow is able to project his image onto all the televisions and mechanical devices in the city. He tells them all his name and his intentions to take over the city and make it a part of his new Eggman Empire. The police shout up at him, telling him to stop his madness. Eggman responds by commanding Raiko destroy one of their cars. The police submits and agrees to bring in the Mayor so they can talk through surrendering the city. At that time the Mayor of Atlantis finally shows up and tells Eggman through his megaphone that he will not surrender the city. Eggman snaps his fingers commanding Missile Wrist demolish a nearby building, obviously demanding another answer. Paul Gekko was watching the view of Eggman's Fleet over the City and Tails the Fox came inform Paul Gekko that Eggman is here. The Mayor responds saying that his charter technically that surrendering the city is Paul Gekko's doing. However, Lyon knows better and Eggman orders the fleet to the Gekko Mansion at Acropolis. ='Episode 6' = In the Snowy day, Paul Gekko is on the roof of the Gekko Mansion, staring out into the open sky before he decides to jump off and have a nice run to get the seventh Chaos Emerald. Returning to the front door a mere second later, he is greeted by Bianca who asks where he went. Paul simply replies "he's just out" before coming in. Bianca considers Paul Gekko mysterious. As the Eggman's Special forces enter the Gekko Mansion, General Kyoji Gekko orders full power to the energy shield that is protecting the mansion from bombardment. As Eggman previously ordered, the Eggman Robot forces, commanded by Rengoku, land outside the Rebels' shield and march overland to destroy the power generator. Bianca gives the freedom fighters instructions on the evacuation to leave the Gekko Mansion two to three ships at a time past the energy shield to a rendezvous point, which is beyond the city of Minccina and the Little Planet. The Gekko Clan pilots assigned to hold off the Imperial ground assault depart the Hoth base for the oncoming battle against heavily equipped Mahouka Imperial forces, who are armed with agile monstrous Eggman walkers. The Team Okaina snowspeeder group led by Paul Gekko commences the attack. Luke quickly realizes the Egg Walker's armor is far too strong for blasters and decides to use attached harpoons and tow cables to tangle the walker's legs. They manage to topple one of the Eggman Walkers. The main Eggman Walker, commanded by Rengoku, prepares to take their aim at the Gekko base's main power generator. Paul's Speeder manages to topple the second Eggman Walker but Paul's speeder is shot down by the Eggman Robots, and crash-lands in the snow. The Eggman Walker, being driven by Rengoku, gets within firing range of the power generator, then successfully blasts and destroys it. The Gekko Mansion is now under direct attack and Mahouka snowtroopers have entered the base, forcing the Gekko Clan's Team Angel to escape. Bianca gives the evacuation command for the Mansion as they leave. Angel and company, now realizing they are being followed by Rengoku (who has arrived personally on Acropolis), make their way to the Little in time to escape. As the Fleet flies off, Paul reaches R2-D2 and his X-wing-starfighter and finally departs Exodus with his Armada of Battleships to his Little Home Planet. Luke lands on the Little Planet with his Fleet. ='Episode 7' = After the arrival of the Little Planet, The Egg armada appeared before Paul Gekko, above over the Little Planet. Eggman flies overhead in his Flagship saying that now they had established a Orbital View, it was time to set their sights on the Planet. Shizuo Heiwajima meets with Hotaru. As the two of them stare each other down, they are interrupted by a group of gangsters Izaya had humiliated a few minutes earlier. Shizuo makes short work of them but Izaya get's away in all the chaos. Afterwards, he is seen conversing with Celty, wondering about what Izaya was doing in Ikebukuro in the first place, considering his main office is in Shinjuku. Eggman in his Flagship has finished manufacturing a new line of the robot -like Magicians: the Mahouka Empire's Special Soldiers, A-Series: A-100 Bully, A-101 Gamer, A-102 Ultra and A-103 Zebra. He tests them by ordering them to destroy Sonic dolls Then he says it's time to create chaos, walks over to a Chaos Emerald and launches his Eggman Fleet. Paul Gekko was able get the Huge Emerald from Little Planet's Angel Island unwilling to leave behind when flying although Knuckles the Echidna tried to stop him. Paul Gekko realizes the Dream that a Robot capturing Hotaru and realizes that his dream was that Doctor Eggman giving orders to Bully, Gamer, Ultra and Zebra to find Blondie, blonde wavy hair and has the red Chaos Emerald. Bully, Gamer, Ultra and Zebra are still searching for Blondie the girl and they are near where Paul Gekko and Professor Karima are. Ami lives in the village of Toltus along with her brother, Chester. They live alone together, as their parents were killed while they were little. One day, Chester and his friend, Cress Albane, go hunting in South Forest. Ami gives Cress a stuffed doll version of him as a present, and Chester gives her an apple that the item shop owner gives him. Unfortunately, as Cress and Chester hunt,Zebra mistakenly grabbed Ami for Hotaru. Although Gamer hasn't retrieved a girl yet, he notices Paul and Karima have found Hotaru inside the shed with Naruto and Utakata but Gamer steals Hotaru from Utakata and Naruto Uzumaki afterwards. Paul and Karima followed Gamer on to the Egg Fleet. The Magicians all displayed their girls including Ami with each claiming that they found the real Blondie until Decoe and Bocoe snaps at them to settle down. When Eggman sees the girls with colored hair he gets enraged at his magicians, but then he sees Hotaru in Gamer's hand and is delighted that Gamer succeeded. He then tells Decoe and Bocoe to eliminate Bully, Ultra and Zebra, much to the Decoe and Bocoe's dismay. Eggman then tells Gamer to get Ami. Cress says that someone is on top of the ship is because of the size of the Giant Bug. 'Reign in Shintotropolis' Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki, Princess of the Izumogakure Village, are crowned Shinobi King and Queen under the King Rufus' regime and the Government of Izumogakure and the Council of Shinobi and rules with justice, friendship and compassion for all. Furious by Paul's reign in the Capital City of Izumogakure at the apparent time, a distraught Fairy Tail wizards, Three Ships Alliance, Five Great Shinobi Nations with their Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage and Hokage, A, Mei Terumi, Tsunade Ohnoki and Gaara and the ZAFT adds that Peace under which Kingdom is understanding but it's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it. Bianca counters that Shinobi Kings and Queens lived in perfect Harmony with Nature was a direct order from the President of the United States, that all of them, including Athrun, were obligated to obey. The Four Noble Clans, the ZAFT, the Three Ships Alliance and the Wizards of Fairy Tail, and his comrades cheer for the Couple at the Beginning of the Great Banquet. Family *Fuu's Father- Father *Fuu's Mother- Mother *Fuu's Older Brother- Brother Category:Characters